Transcendence
by HeelsAsHighAsHopes
Summary: *Sequel to Imperceptible.* So much has changed since Amiyah left Forks, but what she didn't think would change were her feelings for Edward or his for her. But now, with so many unsettling revelations, hidden agendas and forces that are dead set on keeping Amiyah and Edward apart, she isn't quite sure if her return to the fictional world was for the best.
1. Prologue

This wasn't right. None of it was. Michael Carter thought sombrely, nursing the glass of dark liquor in his grip.

After glancing up at the digital clock on his office wall for the umpteenth time he gingerly gulped down the very last remains of the glass.,

His head was pounding from the overthinking and stress in addition with the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed in just the hour.

He had isolated himself in his office for over a day now trying to find a way to fix his mess. The future of his company and the lives of everyone he had ever loved were in jeopardy and he had no idea what to do.

His hand reached for the bottle of whiskey on his desk simultaneously as a pink haze appeared in his office.

Michael released a deep sigh as his imprudent, younger sister materialised from her signature smog.

"Eloise." He greeted his sister civilly, aware of the current state of his office yet trying to uphold some sort of dignity.

"You look like a mess." She voiced haughtily, laying her purse onto his desk and taking a poised seat on the chair facing his.

He laughed bitterly and took another swing from his glass. "Well, preparing for Armageddon can shake any man."

Eloise clucked her tongue as she stared at her freshly manicured nails. "I must say, it doesn't look like you've been doing much preparing, Mr CEO."

The hostility was clear in her tone, but Michael had no intention of taking part in their typical sibling repartee, at least not right now.

"Why are you here?"

"Why don't you finish your drink first? She said covertly, not meeting her eyes with his."

Michael stared questionably at his sister. "What did you do?"

She allowed a pregnant pause to pass between them before answering. "I just saved your daughter's life."

Michael's chest constricted tightly.

"Eloise, what are you talking about?"

"I sent her somewhere they'd never find her." She admitted carefully. "You do recall you saying that they were coming after all of us? Well, I thought it would be wise to hide away the only member of this family that can't protect themselves."

"She has no part in this." He tried to argue against his sister's reasonings.

"Get over yourself." She replies dismissively. "You and I both know that this is the only way."

"'No!" His fist pounded onto his desk brashly. "There are other ways." He said in near desperation.

His sister stared at him with unwavering apprehension. "Oh, do enlighten me brother. Perhaps you've come up with a plan? I'd be happy to hear just how you intend on keeping those monsters from burning everything to the ground."

Michael's eyes shut despairingly. He laid his head into his cusped hands, feeling as if tension was eating away at him. He knew his sister was right. The only way Amiyah would be safe was if she were untraceable in this world.

"Where have you taken her?" He asked, resignedly.

"Some young adult novel, it's perfectly safe, very vanilla. Bridget was supposed to visit it awhile back to make sure everything was running along smoothly, but she had that leg surgery. So, you know, killing two birds with one stone…It took a bit of convincing, and the promise of a large pay check. But I told her that she had a job to do, and she was more than happy to accept it."

"Tracee will never agree to this." Michael disclosed fervently.

Eloise rolled her eyes at the mention of the girl's mother. "She's on some work retreat for the weekend. I'll deal with her when she comes back.

Michael narrowed his eyes at his sister. She had never been fond of Tracee when the two of them were together. He doubted that her feelings for the woman had been subdued over time.

"So, what do we do now." He asked his youngest sister who obviously was handling the situation much better that him.

''We wait, and we hope this all doesn't blow up in our faces.''


	2. Chapter 1

_The dawn is sick for the daylight, the morning yearns for the noon,_

 _And the twilight sighs for the evening star and the rising of the moon._

 _But the dawn and the daylight never were seen in the self-same skies,_

 _And the gloaming dies of its own desire when the moon and the stars arise._

 ** _Alfred Austin- Longing_**

 _Are you crying?" Edward directed his attention away from the film playing on the small TV screen to the sniveling girl, who had cocooned herself in a blanket and had her head rested on his shoulder._

 _He heard her laboured breaths get quicker as she watched the scene unfold, and the cartooned Lion cub nudged his recently deceased father to ''wake up''._

" _It's really emotional, okay! He just lost his dad.''_

" _To a stampede of wildebeests… It's the Circle of life.'' He said with a toothy grin, trying to make light of the situation._

 _Amiyah lifted her head from his shoulder and glared at his insensitive words. "You're not funny. The Lion King is a cinematic masterpiece, and I demand that you show it the same amount of respect that I showed the movie you chose last week."_

 _He smiled affectionately at her protectiveness over the cartoon. ''You fell asleep in the middle of the first act.'' He reminded her as he gently pulled out a stray popcorn which was lodged in her hair and flicked it into the empty bowl on the floor._

" _It was in black and white, that's practically an invitation for me to take a nap.'' She said dismissively. Allowing herself to become fully engrossed in the film as soon as the meerkat and warthog appeared on the screen._

 _Instead of focusing back on the film, like he knew Amiyah wanted him to, he let all of his attention fall onto the girl he loved. He observed her tenderly as she laughed heartily at whatever was on the screen. He had been savouring the way her eyes lit up in pure enjoyment and wondered if there would ever be another moment where he would feel so content and at peace._

 _Being with her, with the weight of her head on his shoulder, had made him temporary oblivious to all of his troubles._

 _He almost forgot in the midst of their time together that their tomorrow was not promised. He wished he could stay in the moment with her forever._

Edward is ripped away from the memory (just one of the many he'd been reliving that day) by a brisk knock at his bedroom door.

He didn't call out for her to come in, he knew her knocks were just for appearances sake, she'd barge in, with or without a response… she always did.

"Edward?" He didn't turn to see his sister's small frame as she entered his room cautiously. Her eyes bounced around the room taking in all she saw with animated expressions of irritation and disgust when she took sight of the clutter of clothes strewn randomly across his room until finally settling on pity as her gaze landed on Edward who was laying on his couch, his face which was turned to stare at the ceiling looked pale (more so than normal) and despondent.

"Are you coming to school with us?" She asked him, hopeful for a positive answer.

He didn't bother to answer Alice, deep down she already knew that he wouldn't. He hadn't been at school for the past 3 weeks and he wasn't looking to go back anytime soon

Frustrated by his lack of acknowledgement, yet not demotivated she moved closer to Edward and continued to engage him in a one sided conversation.

"Would you'd like to join me and Jasper later? We're going to go hunting and after that we're heading to Port Angeles to watch the new Bond movie. They're saying that it might be the best one yet" Her tone stays upbeat, hoping that it might encourage her brother.

"I'm good, thanks." He said, so void of emotion it made Alice release a heavy sigh.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I know you're hurting but you can't keep living like this. It's been six months, you don't speak to anyone, you barely hunt and what makes it all worse is that you won't tell anyone what happened."

"Maybe you should take a break from Forks for a while. You could stay in Tuscany with the Beneventi coven. You love it there!'' She pointed out optimistically.

He rose from the couch and sat up to face his sister. "I'm not leaving, I want to be here when she comes back." No matter how long that may be…

"You still think she's coming back?"

Edward kept quiet. Not wanting to admit out loud that even his own hope of Amiyah's return was slowly dwindling.

"I'd like to be alone, please."

"But.-" This isn't right, it was never supposed to be like this. Alice's thoughts were loud and frantic which only upset Edward more.

"Alice please!" He snapped, trying to shut out her thoughts.

He saw her recoil at his outburst. He didn't even get to blink before Alice had exited his room in a flash and let her momentum shut the door behind her.

He laid back onto his couch and shut his eyes. Despite having no biological need for it he took several deep breaths, hoping that the influx of oxygen would mend his shattering soul.

It doesn't.

Hours pass by in what, to Edward, feels like seconds with his mind filled with nothingness and his heart filled with pain.

His eyes fluttered open on their own accord. He knew it was time for him to leave without glancing at a clock. His body slugged further into his couch, with just the thought of him retreating from his room weighing heavy on his chest.

It had become almost routine for him. He'd been going over to her house now every night for the past two months

He found her laying down on her bed, pretending to be reading a thick leather bound book which was way out of its time.

"Good evening. Bella." He said, merely to announce his presence. He was in no mood to carry a conversation with anyone, especially after the unpleasant one he had with his sister earlier in the day.

"Hi." She replied breathlessly. He could hear her heart beat loud and fast against her rib cage and watched in contempt as her cheeks turned a light pink.

Bella's reaction was far from foreign to Edward. He'd been coming to her room in the same manner, at the same time every day for the past couple of months. He had thought she would've warmed up to him by now, but still each time he'd make his presence known Bella would get so flustered it was almost impossible to hold eye contact with her.

It was bearable at first, even slightly amusing. But as his visits continued he found it harder and harder to be alone in the same room with her. The rush of blood that would constantly flood to her face had begun to taunt his self-control.

His magnetism to Bella's blood had not weakened like he foolishly hoped it would, instead it felt like it had only become fiercer the more time they spent together. His heightened emotional vulnerability did not help at all.

"I'll be outside. Call me if you need anything." Edward said curtly, turning his back to the blushing teenager in preparation to exit her room the same way he came in.

"Edward?" Bella's shy voice stopped him before he could make the move to exit. He internally groaned and turned back to face her, urging her silently to continue.

"Y-You can stay inside tonight if you want... Charlie's a very heavy sleeper and my bed is big enough for the both of us." Her words came out rushed and skittish, although she tried to play off nonchalance by staring only at her cuticles. He could tell, even without a glimpse into her mind that it was something that Bella had been thinking about maybe even the whole day.

Edward was not oblivious to the feelings Bella harboured for him, granted she wasn't very subtle. And he couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the girl

"I don't sleep." He told her, hoping to let her know in not so many words that the chances of him sharing a bed with her tonight was very slim.

"Right Alice told me about that, I thought would want to lay down with me, just to make yourself comfortable. Alice also told me that you needed the company, and to be honest I'd really like the company too."

Edward restrained himself from growling in anger. Of course Alice was involved in this. She tried to mask her thoughts from Edward but every so often shed let a sliver of info slip through the cracks, and from what Edward had gathered, Alice was trying to get Edward to open up to Bella.

She thought that the introverted girl would be good for her brother. Forget that he had to physically stop himself from killing her every day.

"I'm sorry. I should go." He said, desperately wanting to leave the suffocation he'd make himself endure when he was with her.

"Could you please stay? Just for a little while longer.'' Bella pleaded. She stared at him gloomily, awakening in him a shred of guilt.

"Okay". He said. Hoping that his voice didn't come out as begrudgingly as he felt.

"You can sit down." She gestured to her desk chair and he promptly took a seat.

"Are you alright?"

He scoffed. "I'm fine."

"Why do you ask?"

"You've just been different these past few weeks."

Edward was once again floored by how observant Bella was, admittedly a bit perturbed.

"Is it because of her?" She continued after being met with silence.

He stiffened. Not liking were the conversation was headed.

"Amiyah… I know you two had a thing before she left town. But she's gone now. You don't still have feelings for her… Do you?"' She asked insecurely.

"It's much more complicated than what you think Bella."

"Then simplify it for me. You can't honestly still want to be with her? She's not even here! She left you!"

He exhaled sullenly. Exasperated with her misplaced anger.

"Edward, I love you."

 _Oh God._

Her cheeks reddened deeply, but he was unsure if it was because she regretted what she said or if it was a blush of passion. Hope shines in her brown, doe eyes. Not dark enough to be hers, lacking the intensity hers provided. Too big, too round, but just more plainly **not hers**.

"Bella. I'm flattered…" He starts off tentatively, looking for an appropriate way to reject her without hurting her feelings.

The hope in her eyes immediately deflates.

"Just forget it." She mutters morosely.

"I should go relieve Jasper" He said awkwardly.

Can I ask you one more thing?" Her voice comes out hoarse and small. "If you never met Amiyah, if she wasn't even in the picture, do you think you could have ever felt the same way?"

He couldn't answer her. He wouldn't dare think about what would have happened if he never met Amiyah. Being with her changed everything. He wouldn't erase her impact on his heart, not even for a split second.

"Good night Bella." He said to her instead, jumping out of her window swiftly and leaving the heartbroken girl to sob into her pillow.

 **A/N**

 **Not edited! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait. More chapters coming soon! Please Review, Follow/ Favorite**


	3. Chapter 2

_I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside_

 _And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night_

 _And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?_

'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

 _Beyoncé- Scared of Lonely_

"You look so much like your mother." The man… Mr Carter says to me affectionately.

I see his hand hesitantly reach for my face and I instantly recoil away from him.

 _Who the hell does this man think he is._

He clears his throat sheepishly and retreats his hand away from my face.

I don't know what to feel. A thousand emotions rave within me, it's hard to sum it up. But for now, I'll settle on just the one: denial

"I've waited so long to meet you. I-"

I cut him off immediately, his words make me feel queasy and perturbed. "You are not my father."

He looks taken aback. In an attempt to regain his composure, he suavely smoothens down his nearly immaculate suit.

I've watched Maury, Paternity Court and Dr Phil all for this moment. I should be ready for this, I used to think I was when I would watch those shows and see the kid in question getting all emotional over the estranged relationship with their parent, I'd say to myself that I was stronger than that, if the time ever did come for me to I meet my father I wouldn't feel or exhibit any signs of grief or pain. Well the joke's on me.

"I know this is must be overwhelming for you. I don't doubt that your mother has had some unsavoury things to say about me."

"Do you blame her? You abandoned us." The hurt is not masked from my voice and I hate that I'm feeling so vulnerable around him.

"It's… Much more complicated than that." He tells me tentatively, as if he's afraid I'll break down any second.

"I don't care. I don't care about any of it." I shake my head vigorously. Trying to clear my hostile thoughts to properly process this mess.

"Amiyah.'' He sighs my name languidly.

"Look. I don't know what kind of crazy coincidence this is. But I'm not up for a reunion right now. Can you get on with the termination, or punishment or whatever." I look away from him and set my eyes on the pink, Disney princesses clock that is hanging on the bedroom wall, it's a lame attempt to appear blasé instead of hyper-emotional.

Then, in a flash Elliot's bitchass appears from out of thin air, holding a coffee mug and staring at Mr Carter haughtily.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Elliot. Please." He sighs resignedly

"She deserves to know."

They're having their own secret conversation right in front of me which automatically makes me feel even more out of this crazy, complicated loop. "What are you talking about?" I quickly turn my head from Elliot to Mr Carter. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing, Amiyah." He says placidly.

"I'm not a child! I know you're hiding something from me."

He looks at me sympathetically and releases a tired sigh.

He walks closer to me and places his hand on my shoulder, before I can shrug it off a wave of nausea washes over me, my body feels weightless and, it only lasts a split second and when I reopen my eyes I'm no longer in the bedroom I've spent a week in but in a large corporate style office.

The interior style of the office is nothing to write home about, it's pretty basic; average décor, a couple of chairs, a huge desk and a large, intimidating office chair. But it's the view that the tall uncovered glass windows offers that nearly leaves me breathless. All that can be seen when one looks out of the windows are clouds, no buildings, no birds, just frothy, thick clouds which look as if they surround the building instead of look down upon.

"Take a seat." He points to a chair opposite his imposing desk chair, I hesitantly sit down on the edge of the leather chair and stare at him expectantly.

"I don't know what to tell you?"

"How about the fucking truth?" I mumble, crossing my arms in aggravation.

A serious look takes over his face before he starts to speak.

"We don't hire new facilitators. Especially not humans... Each person that works with us has been doing so for generations, we're very big on loyalty and legacies…That woman that recruited you? That was Eloise, my sister, well your aunt. She had a glamour put on her appearance to shield her identity from you, we were all unsure of whether your mother had shown you any pictures of my side of the family. It was at my insistence that you came into this situation without any knowledge of who we are. I'll admit, it was a very feeble attempt to try to keep you from getting upset."

There's too much information for my brain to process. It was all a lie? Everything?

"And the trial? Was that all fake too?" I ask hoarsely.

He nods his head slowly. "We needed you to stay there for much longer, without asking too many questions."

"Why go through all this trouble?"

"There are some dangerous people who want to hurt you."

This statement completely takes me off guard and I'm left baffled and bothered.

"Why do they want to hurt me? I'm not any kind of threat."

"I should've made myself clearer. These people. They don't only want to hurt you, they want to kill off every living member of my- our family."

"Oh, this is some bullshit!" I burst out incredulously. "I hope you let them know that we're estranged, shit, we don't even share the same last name."

"I'm sorry that you're being dragged into all of this. Trust me, if there were a way I could keep you out of it I wouldn't hesitate to take it. But I promise you Amiyah, I am doing everything in my power to keep you safe."

His sentimentality makes me feel uncomfortable, so I instantly steer the conversation to something that won't make me tear up.

"Does my mom know about this?"

"No." he says plainly staring intently at the empty whisky glass on his table.

"What? I've been gone for months! She must be freaking out. I've got to call her." I start fidgeting in my chair and I begin to feel nervous as I start to think about the ass whopping I'mma receive the minute I walk through her door.

"You don't need to worry about that. Time progresses much differently in each universe. Although it's been almost 6 months for you in Forks, only a week has passed in your world. We've let Tracee believe that you've been sleeping over at a friend's." He tells me assuredly.

Before I have time to properly mull over the whole time difference thing, Elliot, whom I had almost forgot was lingering in the room, speaks up from his spot on the wall.

"When are you getting to the good stuff." He asks, jadedly.

Mr Carter sends Elliot a deep glare that hardly wavers him. He then scratches his slightly stubbled chin and briefly closes his eyes in dread.

"I've decided to give Elliot a share in the business. His family has many connections, and he's agreed to help us only if we make him a class A shareholder."

"Congrats… Is that all?" I say insincerely feeling tired and fiercely irritated.

"Well you see. An outsider can't own shares here, it's a family business."

My gaze has fallen to my lap, where my fingers are pulling at the loose thread in my sweat pants.

"This sounds like a _you_ problem."

Elliot scoffs and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "You'll come to see that it's a we problem, princess."

I roll my eyes and curse him under my breath before speaking out louder. "What exactly is tall, dark and stupid talking about? This is in no way a WE problem."

"Amiyah…" Mr Carter says my name slowly, like he's testing the waters before he drops a cannonball. "The only way that Elliot can become a part of this family is through marriage."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Mr Carter and Elliot both look at me pointedly.

It slowly dawns on me what this man was asking of me, and I quickly conclude that everyone in this room most definitely has me fucked up.

"Let me get this straight." I start off calmly, repressing my growing lividity. "You're absent for pretty much all of my life, throw me in a place where the chances of getting attacked by a vampire is higher than the sun shining just to make sure I'm not murdered by a bunch of people that only want to murder me because of you, and now that we've 'reconnected' after 15 years, you want me to marry this asshole to save you and your precious business?"

He visibly cringes from my harsh tone, and sends a pleading look to Elliot, who's staring outside of the window in faux concentration.

"No one is making you do anything you don't want to. Amiyah." He says evenly.

I huff out my frustration. "Good. Because I don't want to marry him."

"Elliot begins flailing his arms heatedly. "That's fucking cr-"

His rant is silenced by a dark look sent to him by Mr Carter. He then takes over, in a level, less rash tone.

"Amiyah. I know I'm in no position to be asking for any favours. But we are desperate. It's not only the lives of our family that is in jeopardy, but also the existence of every universe we protect. These people that want to hurt us have only vengeance and rage set in their minds, they won't see any reason, therefore we need all the help we can get. I'm not forcing you to go ahead with this, and I assure you no one will either. But all I'm asking is that you think about it a bit more. If not for me, then for the…friends and the relationships you've forged in Forks."

At his mention of Forks my thoughts automatically drift to Edward. I know now that there is literally no chance of us ever having something that will last, the kiss that I witnessed, although painful had helped me to realise that he was never mine in the first place. But I still loved him, and despite it all I want him to be happy.

The room is silent for several minutes, until I finally speak up.

"I'll think about it…" Mr Carter and Elliot both release a relieved breath. "But I want to go home first." I add on hastily.

"Of course, I'm sure you miss your mother very much."

Guilt ferociously pecks at me. Wow I'm a terrible daughter. "No. Uh I mean I want to go back to Forks." I move around sheepishly in my seat, the tips of my earlobes burning from the awkwardness of it all.

I don't know why, but there's still a selfish part of me that wants to be with Edward, even if for just for a few, idealistically phantasmal months.

I know, I know. I'm a very naïve, delusional girl.

"For the vampire?" He asks, me abrasively.

I feel a strong need to defend my reasons for wanting to go back. "Not just him. I've got friends there. And my grades are really good too."

And the award for worst bullshitter goes to…

"That place isn't your world Amiyah. You can't stay there forever." He stares at me in disdain, his brown eyes showing hints of empathy.

I look back at him hopefully. "I know that, but maybe just a couple more months."

"Or years." I say under my breath.

Elliot, speaks up once again after minutes of silence. "I say you let her go. 12 months in that universe is only 2 weeks here. Let her have her final moments with her lover boy. She'll get the chance to say goodbye. And when she comes back she'll be eternally grateful to you for letting her see her undead boyfriend one more time, she'll practically be skipping down the alter."

His speech, although in a warped way is in favour of me, causes me to sneer at him.

"You're an asshole."

Mr Carter shakes his head, but has a short moment of pensive silence, which has me on the edge of my seat.

"12 months." He says finally, sending a jolt of excitement down my spine.

"Really! I can go?" I squeal eagerly, bouncing my knees up and down.

"Elliot will check in on you every month, and you will limit your contact with that vampire. But yes, Amiyah. You can really go." He says with a slight smile.

I instantly feel as if I'm soaring. Yeah, I don't know what awaits me in Forks, or if I even still have a relationship. But the thought of me getting the opportunity to see Edward again lifts my heart from the dark hole that it had been trapped in since the last time I saw him.

Things are already looking up.

A/N Unedited.

Hello! I'm writing this at 3 am because I have very little preservation for a proper sleeping pattern, but I'm milking the final days of my holiday break until I return to university. I'm gonna try really hard to get the next chapter out within this week or the next, so wish me happy writing.

I hope you all had a great holiday and I'm wishing you all a very happy New Year (lol 8 days later.)

Review please? I love to hear feedback!


	4. Chapter 3

_When you got the glow, Your body's gold. So don't let go, of the power of elevation_

 _Victoria Monet- The Glow_

"This isn't my house."

It's the first thing that blurts from my lips as soon as Elliot and I appear in an unfamiliar living room.

It's warm, lavishly furnished, and way too bougee for my liking.

The living room alone looks like something that one would find in an InStyle magazine. Everything screams expensive right from the polished sandstone walls down to the lit, granite fireplace.

Velvet drapes framed the high arched windows, the lace inner curtains remained drawn, allowing daylight to enter while rendering the view outside a blur

"No. It's not. This is another one of our guest houses. We've got plenty all over Washington."

"Why did you move me?" I pout, feeling a sense of longing for the quaint house I lived in for almost half a year.

"My best guess is that daddy dearest doesn't want his little princess getting anymore late-night visits from vampires."

So many things about what he just said makes me want to violently roll my eyes.

"He's not my fa-. Don't call him that." I mutter lowly while I look up at the unnecessarily ostentatious chandelier

Elliot smirks annoyingly.

"Whatever you want princess." He sings.

I bite my tongue at his use of the infuriating nickname.

"Just because you've moved me doesn't mean Edward still won't visit. So, this is all pretty pointless." I try to assure him.

"I wouldn't call it pointless Princess, see this flashy little pad is conveniently on Quileute land." He tells me

Is that important?

"So?" I ask jadedly.

"You don't know?" His eyes have brightened with a flare of humour and mischief that both riles and worries me.

"Know what?"

"About the treaty." He tells me. That frustrating smirk still playing on his lips.

"Uh no. I wasn't exactly a twi-hard before all of this." I gesture around with my hand.

"Long story short. Lover boy and his family are forbidden from stepping foot on Quileute land, which, tragically," He pauses for dramatic effect and places his hand over his chest mockingly. "Includes your new humble abode."

Well that sucks.

I don't let it show just how disappointed I am with this new information, instead I try to feign my gloominess with nonchalance.

Pushing my hair back, I cross my arms over my chest and stare at Elliot pointedly.

"How do you propose I get around? I don't know this area, and Edward was my ride. Plus, it doesn't look like this bougee place has any bikes laying around."

He hands me a pair of keys which I refuse to take.

With my arms still crossed, I look at the keys and then stare back up at him blankly

"What are these?"

"Car keys."

"And what am I supposed to do with them?"

"Jeez. Do I have to spell everything out?" He sighs exasperatedly. "Car keys."' He lifts up the keys. "Car." he points to the window where a black SUV is parked in the driveway. "You use it to take you where you want to go."

"I can't drive." I explain while I gaze out of the window, transfixed on the sleek car that I wouldn't get to drive.

"You're eighteen." He states skeptically.

"And I failed driver's ed twice." I mumble out uncomfortably.

He snorts and smirks at me sardonically. "I guess you're in a bit of a pickle then, huh?"

"How am I supposed to get to school?" And to Edward? I truly couldn't muster up any fucks to give about school right now, but I have to keep up the act that I'm here for more than just a reunion with my boyfriend.

"This seems like a you problem." He shrugs uncaringly.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?". I seethe.

"Is this any way to be speaking to your future husband?" He taunts me gratingly.

I cringe at his words, wanting oh so desperately to wipe that lazy smirk off his face, violently. With a pole. Wrapped in barbed wire.

"Can you leave now?" I hissed, anxious to be away from him for the first time in 2 weeks.

"So cold." He put his hand to his chest mockingly. "I'll miss that bite while I'm in the land of the living."

"But I can't leave yet, gotta lay down the deets before I bounce." He plops himself down on a brown leather armchair and grins at me unsettlingly.

"Ugh. Make it quick, you dork."

I stay standing next to an orange, stain glass lamp, with my arms crossed over my chest and my lips pursed in mild vexation.

He sighs deeply and mutters something, probably insulting, while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I watch intently as he pulls out a black card, a medieval flip-phone and places it on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"The pin for the card is 0617, don't go crazy and draw too much attention to yourself, its only for the necessities. Per your father's insistence, I'll be dropping in to see you every four months. Don't worry these visits will be brief. My number's already loaded on the phone so if there's an emergency dial it and I'll come a-running. Any questions before I go?"

"Actually yeah- "

''Great," He cuts me off hastily. "See you in 4 months peaches."

And just like that he's vanished. I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding in and already feel myself relax from being out of that man's presence.

I'm tempted to stay and explore my temporary home, but my desire to be reunited with Edward outweighs the novelty of the extravagant house.

My eyes search the large room for the time, which, fortunately doesn't take too long. Right in corner of the living room, directly adjacent to the spiral staircase, is an old-fashioned grandfather clock.

My brows furrow as I stare at the tall clock.

God, is everything in this house unnecessarily flashy?

I shake my head and focus my attention on what it reads.

2:15.

Perfect. It isn't too late to go to him. It isn't dark out and it's not raining, which itself is a miracle. I could catch a cab, or even walk to Edward's place. How far could it be?

With a new-found sense of optimism, I grab the house keys left by Elliot on the table and skip out of the door.

I can feel myself beaming as I walk away from the house. I'm going to see him! It's been weeks for me, who knows how long it's been for him. I wonder if anything has changed about him. Obviously, nothing drastic, but maybe his hair was longer. I'd love it when he grew his hair out. I always thought that it was so hot whenever the wind would blow his hair into his face whenever he'd drive me home. He'd always push it back though and mumble about getting a haircut. Oh, but it was even hotter when I'd tug on it while we were-.

Oh shit. I stumble and pause in my tracks.

I don't even realise that I've been humming Janet Jackson's 'Together Again' (very loudly, and extremely out of tune) until I trip over a rock, which forces me to look at my surroundings.

I take in the very woodsy area and contemplate with myself whether it was wise for me to walk around without any sense of direction.

I'd find better luck with civilisation. An uber, shit even google maps. Would really come in handy right now.

Just as I turn around from the trees I see a large object flying towards me. I squint up at it, trying to decipher whether it's some sort of animal or a leg of lamb?

As it gets closer I see that it is in fact a football. I want to chide myself for being a dumb bitch; a leg of lamb? Seriously Amiyah? But it turns out the football has other plans for me when it firmly, and very painfully I might add, connects with the side of my face.

I yelp out in pain as my cheek starts to sting, then I yelp even louder as I see a very large dog bolt very determinately towards me and the ball that lies beside me.

Well this isn't looking good.

 **A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was supposed to be much longer and come out much earlier, but a lot has been happening, so i hardly even got the chance to go through this before publishing it.**

 **On the bright side, I have transferred to a new university, I already like it way more than my previous one, AND I'll be having a lot more free time now, so expect frequent updates, this is a promise!**

 **Please please please express your views on the chapter? Love it or hate it, I really just wanna hear what you guys think.**

 **Sorry for the excessively long author's note. Happy Valentine's day!!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Eyes more wonderful than evening._  
 _With the new moon on the hill,_  
 _Mouth with traces of God's humor_  
 _In its corners lurking still._

 _Bliss William Carman_

It feels as if things are moving in slow motion as I stare helplessly in horror at the large German Shepard that leaps towards me,

I've never been a dog person. Within good reason too. They're just too big, too hairy, too aggressive, too toothy, too- Just too much.

I've always preferred cats, you never read a newspaper headline about someone getting attacked by their neighbour's tabby.

I lift my arms in a protective stance to shield my face, which is I see now is no use as the dog hurls its heavy body onto mine, knocking me down onto the ground and panting heavily in my face.

I start to think about all the bad I've done in my very short, very unremarkable life. I cheated on a math test in 9th grade, I catfished my crush on Club Penguin when I was 10… well he didn't reply, and I deleted the account minutes after creating it, but still it was pretty shitty of me. I even once literally took candy from a baby. But I'm not a terrible person, I definitely don't deserve to get mauled to death by a rabid dog.

As its snout descends closer to my face I wonder if it's going to rip off my face or lick it. Neither sound very pleasant, so I try negotiating to whoever's listening at this point

Dear God, or whoever has the power to listen in on my thoughts right now, if you can somehow stop this dog from tearing into my neck I will try to be a better person, I'll give more to charity, Ill even stop swearing so much. Just please please don't-

My thoughts are interrupted by two male voices calling out for somebody called ''Cody." The dog seems to have heard it too, I watch in relief as his head perks up and he disengages himself from my body and begins trotting off, probably in search of the voices.

Holy fuck, it worked.

I prop myself up into a sitting position and stare at the dog's retreating form.

Then two familiar russet skinned boys appear from the same direction the dog is trotting, looking very flustered and very shirtless. And very, very ripped.

The dog jumps onto one of the boys, who catches in his arms with ease.

I see them looking around the field, the equally ripped boy on the left nudging his friend and pointing in my general direction when he spots me laying on the ground.

Amiyah!" The boy shouts and jogs towards me with a large grin on his face.

Hold up, do I know muscle man?

As he gets closure I recognise the boy as Paul. Paul, who's hair has been cropped even shorter and who looks to have gained biceps that could crush a watermelon.

So, I suppose he's a shifter now.

"Amiyah?" Paul says once he's reached me, I'm struggling to get myself up, so he lends me hand and effortlessly pulls me up.

"Heyy Paul." I say awkwardly.

.

"What are you doing La Push?" He asks curiously.

"I live here." I say unequivocally.

"No shit." He huffs out, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah, I actually just moved." I say, shuffling around on my feet.

"I haven't seen you around in lately." He lets me know, his eyes trained solely on mine, like he's trying to intimidate me.

"Yeah, I had some family stuff to sort out." I clear my throat uncomfortably when some unwanted thoughts start slithering into my head.

So, who's your friend? I ask when I see the other boy walking towards us with the dog in tow.

"I'm Quil," the boys says confidently, answering my question for himself. "And hey, I'm sorry if Cody bothered you. He's a very excited pup." He says while kneeling back down and petting the dog affectionately.

I'm pretty sure I've seen this exact scene in an Abercrombie and Fitch ad.

It's hard to direct my gaze away from the rippling muscles that were everywhere on the two boys, but I try to by keeping my focus on the trees behind them.

I hum feeling incredibly awkward around the muscular boys. I clear my throat and straighten up, willing myself to not act like a complete fool around these guys.

"Nice to meet you Quil, I'm Amiyah." I say mustering up all the courage I required and looking him in his eyes, like a normal person

I watch his eyebrows furrow and clarity washes over his face.

"You're the girl that was dating the vam-

"Quil!" I turn my head from Quil's frame to Paul, who is glaring very intimidatingly at his friend.

"'I think you should take Cody back to Emily, she's getting worried."

They hold eye contact for longer than I would deem necessary, but then I realise that they must be holding a telepathic conversation.

Rude.

I stand between them with my lips pouted out awkwardly.

All of a sudden Quil has retreated back into the forest with the demonic dog on a leash, without even a goodbye.

''I'm sorry about Quil, he's on a lot of medication."

"Um… It's cool."

I chuckle nervously and tuck my hair behind my ears. "Weird question. What's todays date?"

"September 13."

"Which is…" I ask, digging deeper.

His head tilts and he looks at me with a furrowed brow. " A Saturday... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just… looking for a bus or a taxi, anything really that can take me into forks." I say, biting gently on my bottom lip.

"Today?"

"Yeah."

"You're out of luck, Public transport around here is pretty hard to find on the weekends… especially at this hour."

"Oh." I pout and look down at the ground sulkily. The heart-warming reunion that I had imagined for Edward and I seems unlikely, at least for now. I doubt I'd be anymore lucky tomorrow, and I was already at a disadvantage with my unfamiliarity of this town. That left Monday at school, which might not even be a possibility, what with the sunny skies out right now.

"Hey, I can take you into Forks." I hear him say politely.

"You can?" I perk up immediately and stare hopefully up at the brown-eyed boy

"Yeah. Forks isn't too far from here, and I could do with a drive anyway." He says with a shrug like it's not a big deal to him.

"Oh, thank you so much Paul!" I resist the urge to hug his very naked chest and instead opt for a less personal high five.

His head quirks at the sight of my raised hand, and instead of reciprocating the gesture he just stares at me oddly.

Does he not know what a high five is? Had the high five wave not reached La Push yet? or maybe this situation didn't call for a high five. Whatever the case may be I refuse to be left hanging, so awkwardly I grab hold of his very warm wrist and raise his hand to lamely meet mine.

I grin excitedly at him and start to bounce on hyper actively on my toes. "'So, when do we hit the road?"

"Come on, we'll head out now." He turns around and begins to walk in the same direction he came from.

I leap after him and try to keep up with his long strides.

Soon the grassy path leads us to a deserted winding road, which is facing a large, intimidating cliff.

Parked on the side of the road is a light blue pick-up truck, its paint job slightly weathered probably by the rain.

I hop in the car after Paul and promptly buckle up my seatbelt.

I watch him reach into the back seat and grab a washed-out t-shirt. He pulls it on over his head and I mentally sigh in relief.

The shirt however leaves very little to the imagination. The tight material sticks to his biceps and leaves me gaping at the pecs that look as big as a baby's head.

"So where to?" He catches me staring and smirks knowingly.

"The Cullen residence." I say sheepishly and send him a tentative smile.

His whole demeanour changes from smiling and carefree to brooding and offish. "What?" He asks darkly.

"There's someone I want to see there." I add lightly

He looks at me disbelievingly and scoffs. "No."

"Huh?'' I squeak out nervously.

"I am not driving to that freak house."

"But you promised you'd take me to Forks." My voice comes out whiny and petulant, but I can't help it, I feel as if life is constantly fucking with me.

''Yeah, that was before I knew you wanted to go _there_." He spits out venomously.

"You can drop me off a block away from their house, you don't need to get into their driveway or anything." I try to convince him.

"Its still a no from me."

"Please, Paul. You're my only hope. I really need to go see Edward. It's life or death. And by life or death I mean regarding the continuity of our relationship.

I look at him pitifully and give him my best set of puppy dog eyes, hoping it might sway him into taking me to Edwards place.

"What are you doing with your face?" He asks uncomfortably.

I feel the tips of my ears burn with embarrassment and I look away sheepishly.

"Nothing… Look, how about this. I'll be ten minutes, tops. And when I'm done Ill buy you the biggest pack of Oreos you can get… or a steak. Whatever, I'll even pay for your gas!"

He mulls over my bribe for a while before he moodily shoves his key into the ignition. "Your paying for a full tank, and an oil check!"

Paul tells me that it's only a 20-minute drive, but due to the God-given gift I have of being able to fall asleep anywhere, within the first 3 minutes of the drive I'm knocked out cold.

Interdimensional hopping really took it out on your girl, okay.

It's a dreamless sleep, and far from comfortable, but those 5 minutes that I do get in are enough to leave me somewhat sated.

I'm jolted awake a harsh flick to my nose. I groan and rub my aching neck. I turn to my side to see a brooding Paul staring at me expectantly.

"We're here."

I quickly arch my back to work out the kinks that have formed from sleeping in a car. My hand reaches for the door handle, but before I make my way to exit I turn around hesitantly and look at Paul with wide eyes.

"Do I look okay?" I ask consciously with a tiny smile.

Paul spares a short glance at me before returning his attention to the heavyset brick phone in his hand.

"You look like a million bucks." He says unconvincingly.

Unsatisfied with his answer, I steal a glance of my reflection in the rear-view mirror and wince.

My hair is a dishevelled mess and I have a thin trail of dry saliva caked onto my chin. When Beyoncé told ladies to tell their men that they 'Woke up like this', I'm 100% certain that this is not what she envisioned.

I glare at him darkly. This boy was really about to let me walk out of the car looking like the walking dead… Fake ones, they're all around you.

I gather hair into a pony tail and use my thumb to furiously wipe at my chin. I feel around my jean pocket and sigh in relief when my fingers make contact with the tube of lip-gloss I had stashed in my jeans before I left.

I slowly dab the gloss onto my lips, a feeling that I can't quite explain washing over me as I realise just how close I am to seeing Edward again.

"Well I'm off." I say, without moving any closer to the door.

"Mhhmm." He hums uncommittedly.

"I shouldn't be long, 5 minutes tops." I remind him, pulling anxiously at hem of my t-shirt.

"Okay."

"You know I really appreciate you doing this for me Paul."

He continues to give his undividing attention to his phone, not even looking up when he says blandly; "Don't sweat it."

"Webster dictionary defines a friend as-" Paul cuts me off before I can continue, with an unimpressed look.

"Why are you stalling? If you made me drive 20 minutes just for you to chicken out of seeing him, I'll be very peeved."

"Okay jeez, I'm going." I lift my hands up in surrender, and quickly jump out of his truck.

My chest is in shambles and the butterflies in my stomach seem to be working in overdrive. With each step I take the heartbeat pounding in my ears only gets louder. It doesn't take long for me to reach their front porch, but it feels as if time has slowed down and I'm living everything in slow motion.

Sluggishly, I raise my hand to knock on their door, but stop to wonder if I'm intruding. We didn't exactly leave things on the best terms. Well at least I didn't. And there was also that thing about him locking lips with Bella.

God, I'd been pushing that scenario to the back of my head for weeks.

Would he even want to see me? Perhaps I'm suffering from dumb bitch disease, why do I even want to see him?

Because you're stupidly in love with him.

Obviously, I don't love myself enough, because almost immediately my head starts filling itself with images of Edward rejecting me to be with Bella and I immediately back away from the door.

Maybe this isn't the best time to see him. He might be busy. I try to reason with myself, even though my conscience is calling me a little bitch.

The door is swung open anyways and I'm face to face with who's consumed my waking days.

His hair is ruffled in the most delectable way, and he's wearing a dark blue sweater that contrasts perfectly against his alabaster skin and his fiery golden orbs.

He stares at me unwaveringly, that simple act already causing my pulse to quicken.

"You're back." He says unbelievingly, his smooth voice sending shivers down my spine.

Before I'm given the chance to speak, Edward's arm has snaked itself around my waist and swiftly pulls me closer to him. His lips entrap mine into a sultry dance.

The kiss is a fight for dominance filled with passion and longing. I feel my heart bursting with the raw emotion I hadn't felt in weeks.

I never want it to end, but then he releases my lips from his, allowing me to catch my breath while he nestles his face into my neck.

"I've missed you so much.'' He says heavily. I feel his cool breath caress my skin comfortably and I sigh in complete bliss.

" I've missed you too." I breathe into his hair. Savouring the scent that never ceases to drive me wild.

I reluctantly pull away from his embrace when I remember the last time I saw him. I wanted to find a mature way to bring it up, but my hands have a different plan as they instantly start hitting his chest.

Edward reacts very lamely to my assault, and gently removes my hands from his chest.

"You saw the kiss." His eyes soften and slowly switch to a lighter gold.

"How? –" He stops himself and changes the pace. It meant nothing Amiyah. Trust me." He says with conviction.

"That's hard to do when I saw you giving that heavy breathing bitch CPR lessons." I hiss at him abrasively.

"She kissed me." He said evenly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course not! She took me by surprise and then Her scent overpowered me. I thought that if I just let it play out I could gather some restraint and refrain from hurting her. I love you Amiyah, I could never think of betraying you like that."

His hand reaches out to cusp my face, I refrain from leaning into it, which is hard to do when his icy thumb starts tracing slow circles on my cheek, making me feel as if I'm about to melt.

I keep my composure and try to appear as if his flowery words and loving touches do nothing to sway me.

"So, you don't want to be with her?" I ask, trying to mask my hopefulness behind a firm tone.

His hand immediately drops from my face and he releases a heavy sigh. "It's… complicated." His gaze has shifted to the ground and won't return to me.

The hope I had sizzles out and unease and trepidation ignites in its place.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" I ask shakily. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"While you were gone… a lot happened."

I stay quiet. Prompting him to continue, but his explanation is halted by a brown-haired girl flouncing down the stairs like she owns the damned residence.

Bella Fucking Swan

I watch her as she moves from the staircase to meet with Edward in the doorway.

"Edward?'' She says in a soft voice. "Are you coming up?" Her hand moves and is placed comfortably on Edwards shoulder.

"What the fuck is this?" I don't realise that I've said this out loud until Bella sends me a shocked look.

Had she not seen me until now? This bitch.

"Amiyah, you're back." Her greeting sounds strained. She doesn't sound too happy to see me, and hell I'm not shitting rainbows at the sight of her either.

She must have me fucked up. This whole situation is fucked up.

''Yeah. But I'll get out of your hair. I can see you two are very busy.'' I say with artificial sweetness.

I look at Edward one last time, he looks remorseful but hella guilty. Isn't he going to say anything?

"Edward. I want my bike back." I say finally. My middle fingers are itching to be pulled up, but instead I walk civilly away from them, holding back any words of hatred and vulgarity.

I want to cry. But mama didn't raise no bitch, so I try to hold in my tears until after Paul has dropped me back home.

I climb dejectedly into Paul's truck and slump my head down to avoid any communication

"Everything okay?" He asks lightly, but those two words seem to have opened the flood gates.

"He's cheating on me. I came back for him and he doesn't even want to be with me." I say in between choked sobs.

"I'll put on the radio." He says awkwardly

"Do-Do you have the Lemonade album?" I ask tearfully. "Of course you don't, because it's two thousand and fucking five." I drop my head into my hands and pray for the ground to swallow me whole.

"Six." I hear him cough out lamely

I slowly lift up my head from my hands and stare at him blankly. "What?"

"It's 2006." He reiterates.

"Ugh. Just kill me."

"Don't you think you're being a little bit dramatic."

I stare up at Paul incredulously. I wasn't looking to be pitied or anything, but damn homeboy couldn't feel even a little bit of sympathy?

"Excuse me? You aren't the one that's getting cheated on."

"Are you sure he's cheating on you? Just because Bella's at his house doesn't mean that they're together." He says pointedly

I look at him suspiciously. "I didn't tell you that Bella was there."

"Uh… didn't you?"

"You know something don't you? Tell me!"

"I don't know anything." He says defensively, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah right. My mom's a lawyer I can spot a lie with my eyes closed."

"I can't tell you.'' He sighs resignedly and places his key into the ignition

"Why not?" I press on.

"Look. This is bigger than your little relationship problems with the leech." He says pointedly.

"That's the thing, there is so much going on that's bigger than Edward and I's relationship. My whole world feels like it's crumbling, Bombshell after bombshell has been dropped on me, and now I don't even know who I am anymore. I just thought that our love would be strong enough to make all of these problems disappear."

Paul stares at me with sympathy, which immediately makes me feel super pathetic.

"How about some ice cream?" He offers kindly.

"Can I get a Mcflurry?" I ask dejectedly.

"Well the nearest McDonald's is in Port Angeles." He says apologetically.

Of-fucking-course it is.

I frown down at my lap. This day is just getting better and better.

"But a couple of miles won't hurt." He grins at me assuredly

30 minutes later We pull onto in McDonald's drive-thru. The prospect of the desert cheers me up just a little and I'm no longer sniffling in despair.

"One Oreo Mcflurry please."

He repeats my order to the radio.

"And a large chocolate shake." I add.

"And a large choc shake." He repeats

I learn over him to relay my next order

And some large fries and 20-piece nuggets and a McChicken

I'm sorry sir but our ice cream machine is broken

I stare at the intercom hatefully, as if it is the source of all my problems.

Paul jumps in before I can give some choice words to the lady on the other side of the radio.

"That's fine, we'll just take everything else." He says politely.

Paul drives us silently to the next window, where he takes the takeout bag from a smiling McDonald's employee and hands her a wad of notes.

"You didn't have to pay for me." I say to Paul while I munch on a salty fry.

"Its cool. I wanted to."

"Well now I feel bad." I say with a small pout. "Do you want some?" I tilt the fries in his direction.

"Sure," He shrugs and takes a handful of fries and throws them into his mouth."

"And don't feel bad," He says with his mouth slightly full. "You've had a shitty day, it was my pleasure."

I smile to myself. He's really sweet, despite his terrible eating habits.

Hey, pull into that gas station?" I point to the BP across the road from the restaurant. "I've still got to pay for your gas."

"Amiyah, its cool. Forget about it." He waves my generosity away and looks at me kindly with warm brown eyes.

"I made a promise, remember? It'll be my pleasure."

He lets out a light chuckle and shakes his head in amusement. "Okay." He says, starting his car back up and driving us to the gas station.

When we've parked I tell Paul that I'll go inside the store to pay, and leave him to fill up his tank, already feeling slightly nauseas from the smell of the oil.

I enter the store listlessly, without Pauls presence I finally have a moment to freely reflect on the bullshit I witnessed earlier.

I lump forms in my throat when I realise that what Edward and I had is probably over.

My chest starts constricting it feels as if something heavy is weighing on my shoulders. My eyes stat to sting with the threat of tears, and I refrain from blinking to halt them from falling.

You know what'll make me feel better? Chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

The store isn't very crowded and isn't too big, so finding the confectionary isle shouldn't take too long.

I begin browsing the store, paying very little attention to my surroundings. That's why when the store goes completely dark I'm left in a stump. Quickly I turn my head from left to right, trying to find any source of life.

the teenage boy that had been manning the register has disappeared, and the gas station outside looks desolate and dim.

What the fuck?

Am I in stranger things? Is this the fucking upside down?

Yo, I have been through a lot of shit in the past couple of months, but I swear if a bald-headed white girl jumps out and starts moving things with her mind, I swear I'm gonna lose it

"Hello?" I call out wearily, hesitantly walking around the shady shop, trying not to bump into anything.

Right in front of me I see a door, a bright, white light glowing from behind it, illuminating the room slightly.

My mind screams at me to stay away from it, but I unconsciously find myself walking closer to it.

What are you doing Amiyah? 99. 9% of horror film deaths happen by the dummies walking towards the danger.

"Hello?" I try again, taking shorter steps towards the weird glowing door.

"Eleven?" I squeak out nervously.

I'm generally met with silence, save for the soft, insistent buzzing that surrounds the area, but then a deep, disembodied voice speaks out, paralysing me in my stride

"You're going to die here." It says darkly.

My breathing stops. This cant be real? I must be hallucinating.

"You're going to die here." The disembodied voice hisses again, arising a panic in me.

 **So, this became longer than I anticipated it would be, sorry? Also, I'm very sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on and I'm sure you're all pretty tired of my excuses. The draft for the next chapter is almost done, but a lot of editing still needs to be done, so although I'd like to say expect an update by next week, my lazy ass has duped you all before, so I'll just say you can expect an update soon. Review if you can? Anything you loved/hated about it.**


	6. Chapter 5

15

 _Spending all my nights alone, waiting for you to call me_

 _You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep_

 _Tell me what I'm waiting for_

 _Tell me what I'm waiting for_

 _I know it's hard, but we need each other_

 _Know it's hard, but we need each other_

 _-SUGAR- BROCKHAMPTON_

It was his first day back at school in several months, and not by choice. Unfortunately for him, the humans were beginning to take notice of his prolonged absence, his 'sick' excuse only appeared credible for a few weeks without any documented hospital visits. And the last thing he needed was Child Protective Services paying Carlisle and Esme a visit.

So, he swallowed his exhaustion and packed his backpack dreadfully for what he knew was going to be longest day of his existence.

He sat in his biology class in a surly mood. Mr Branner had slumped into the room and meekly ordered the class of rowdy seventeen-year olds to map out the process of DNA replication with their lab partners.

He had finished the work in minutes and without a word slid the paper towards Bella's side of the desk.

Through the corner of his eye he could see, as well as feel Bella staring at him with what he could only describe as longing. He could tell that she still felt dissatisfied over last night's sudden confession, but even more over his reaction to it.

Instead of confronting Bella about her misplaced affections, Edward chose to ignore the chestnut girl's stares today, he was in no mood to entertain her idle crush.

But without the assigned work as a distraction, Edward did not know what to do with himself. He tried to focus his attention on the educational poster behind Mr Branner's head but to his utter dismay he could not block out one particular conversation that was taking place across the room.

"Do you think he killed her?" Mike asked His lab partner, Emery Park, who didn't seem to be entertaining the Newton boy's wild theories.

"Mike, shut up." Emery muttered, uninterestedly as he scribbled away diligently at his note pad, but Mike was relentless.

"People don't just disappear," He said, waving his pencil around thoughtlessly. "And you've got to admit there's something that just not right about Cullen." He slammed his pencil onto his desk determinately. "I'm gonna confront him about it."

"You?" Emery snickered sardonically, without bothering to look up at his lab partner.

"Yeah…. After the period ends." He discloses, narrowing his eyes at Emery's nonchalance.

Emery let out a full-blown chortle this time. Alerting the attention of a couple of students, specifically Jessica Stanley. Her ponytail whipped to the side as she turned around to stare wide eyed at the boys seated behind her.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Nothing." Mike said the same time Emery blurted out. "Mike's obsessing over Amiyah's absence again."

"More like disappearance." Mike added darkly.

"Dude." Emery breathed out, shaking his head jadedly, while Jessica perked up at the prospect of partaking in some gossip.

"So, do you think she's like," She lowered her voice and peered intensely at Mike. "Dead?"

Emery put down his pen forcefully and tried to diffuse the situation. "Let's not get out of hand here, she could've transferred, or dropped out. Literally anything sounds more plausible than these wacky theories going around."

Mike ignored Emery's attempt to rationalise the situation. "If she is dead, I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch that hurt her." He said heavily, puffing out his chest in gusto, whilst sending Edward a hateful gaze.

"Okay, Chill out Detective Newton. You barely knew her." Jessica commented snidely.

The Newton boy grew red. "We were pretty close." He defended himself grimly.

Jessica pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jessica's thoughts were as shallow as ever, ranging between extreme jealousy over Mike's affection for Amiyah, and complete flippancy over her so called 'disappearance'. Mike's on the other hand were filled with Amiyah and him in various compromising positions after he subsequently 'saved' her from the evil clutches of Edward Cullen.

He was fuming.

Venom began to pool inside of Edward's mouth, forcefully he swallowed the growl bubbling in the back of his throat. They were just teenagers, spewing out their ridiculous theories, he needed to calm down. He wouldn't lose control of himself. He couldn't. He had to remember where he was, who he was. Or at least who he was trying to be, for Carlisle… For Amiyah.

Bella's hand rested on his arm, interrupting his internal soliloquy.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, her gaze filed with concern and underlying awe.

"Yes." He said gruffly, subtly yet effectively shrugging her hand off his arm.

"Your eyes are black." She said in a low, yet impassioned whisper.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on extinguishing his frustration, instead of lashing out at her.

"I'm just… tired." He would laugh at how absurd he sounded if it weren't so true.

The past six months had been far from easy from him. He had been so disconnected from everything; it felt like he was living on auto-pilot, and he was sure his everyone around him could sense it too.

Being without her was excruciating and he was inconsolable.

"I'm sorry." She said warmly, as if she were personally responsible for his unrest.

Bella gave him an intense stare down and chewed her bottom lip furiously. He could almost see the wheels in her mind whirling. She obviously wanted to ask him something, he tried to withhold a sigh.

"About last night-"

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes and groaning out loud. He couldn't catch one break today, could he?

"I-"

"Bella it's alright," Edward cut her off hastily. "We don't need to talk about last night. Let's just pretend it never happened." He mustered up all the effort he had to send her a, hopefully, charming smile.

Bella's bottom lip trembled slightly, only to be transformed automatically into a wide grin which he was certain was fake. It was hard for Edward to gauge from her expression her true reception to what he had said, it was even harder without access to her mind.

He wasn't yet sure if not being able to hear Bella's thoughts was a good or bad thing. But it on days like these it definitely was an unexpected relief.

"Okay." She chirped, pushing her hair back carelessly.

Much to Edward's relief the conversation had sizzled out at that point, leaving him to doodle aimlessly in his usually neat notebook.

He is interrupted from his drawing by someone calling his name mentally. It doesn't take him long to identify the voice to be Alice's and so he listens closer.

' _Excuse yourself and meet me in the car park now, it's an emergency.'_

A state of panic immediately arises in him. Her tone was far from reassuring

Edward quickly askes Mr Branner to be excused to the restroom, and once he gives a jaded 'yes', Edward bolts out of the biology lab in an acceptable human speed.

"What's wrong?" He asks his sister, who, once she sees him exiting the school doors, gracefully jumps off the hood of Emmett's jeep where she was previously sitting.

"Do I need a reason to talk to my brother without there being something wrong?"

"You practically pulled me out of classes. You said it was an emergency."

"I may have exaggerated the direness of the situation just a little bit" She responds sheepishly.

He groans loudly.

"What is it?"

"I was speaking to Bella…."

"And?" He tries to rush her

"And" She sends him a stern glare, not liking being rushed. "Her birthday is tomorrow, she's turning 18."

"I'll make sure to send her a card." He drawls out sarcastically.

"She was telling me about how her dad was gonna be working late again, because of all the missing persons." She paused to give Edward a pointed look. "And that she would be spending her birthday alone."

"She has other friends Alice."

"They don't know that her birthday is coming up."

"She could've easily told them. Am I supposed to be empathic over her irrational fear of growing older?"

"Oh my God Edward, never mind your stone-cold heart. I told Bella that she could come over to our house and we'd throw her a party." She says with a large smile a glint in her eye.

Edward does not share the same excitement as his sister for the upcoming festivities.

"And why would you do that?"

"She's lonely Edward." Alice pouts pitifully.

"'She's delusional. She believes that her and I are destined to be together. You inviting her to our home is just going to make things more unbearable for me."

"You're being insensitive, and frankly a little bit self-centred." She scowls at him with her arms crossed.

He scoffed at his sister's naivety

"Am I? You've seen what she's done, just to get close to me. She put our whole family in jeopardy, and you forcing a friendship between the two of you isn't helping any of us."

"I can't make friends now, Edward, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying, that Bella Swan attracts nothing but danger, and maybe keeping a distance will be favourable."

Alice, feeling the need to stand up for the awkward brunette narrows her eyes at Edward and prepared to chastise him for his unfair opinion of Bella.

"You're behaving as if Bella is nothing but a beacon for bad luck. Sure, she may have encountered some…unfortunate situations in the past, but that's not her fault. She's a sweet girl. She's funny and kind and-"

"She's batshit crazy, that's what she is." Edward snidely states.

Alice releases a deep breath and stares at the ground aggravatedly.

"I just think that you should give her a chance. She's been through so much this year alone, she deserves to have someone in her corner."

He felt the need to interject but held himself down.

"Just promise me, you'll be a little more empathic with her."

"Okay." He said placatingly, eager for the conversation to finally end.

"Thank you." Alice smiled triumphantly.

"The party starts at six, but I told Bella to come over earlier so I can get her ready. I expect you to be on your best behaviour." She starts to walk towards the school doors, but swiftly twirls around when she remembers something.

"Oh! And I chose a gift for you to give her on your own behalf. You need to pick it up at Pandora before three.""

Alice was pulling out all the stops for Bella's party. Shed bought over a dozen red roses from a florist in town just for the occasion, leaving the whole house to be filled with the sickly-sweet scent. Gold and silver Streamers lined the staircase and countertops and some light music could be heard playing from the stereo.

She'd sent Emmett and Rosalie out on a soda run hours ago, Edward suspected that they used that as an excuse to stay out as long as they could. Carlisle was still at work and Jasper and Esme had gone out hunting, they all had promised to return before the party started, leaving Edward alone with Alice for two hours.

"Bella's going to be here soon." She called out as she strolled into the living room holding onto a box of fairy lights

"That's nice." He muttered behind a magazine he had been leafing through on the couch.

"Well aren't you going to change?"

"You're not expecting me to wear a suit, are you?" He grimaced.

"I was hoping that you would put some effort into your attire for tonight. Do you really want Bella to see you in the same clothes as yesterday?"

"Truthfully? I don't care."

Alice looked at him with disdain and exhaled heavily

"I didn't want to tell you this. I was hoping that whatever would happen between you and Bella would happen organically. But I guess I'm gonna have to give you a little nudge."

He furrowed his brows and stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Alice put down the fairy lights and walked up to Edward cautiously.

"When I first found out that Bella was moving to Forks, I had a vision. Of you and her, you were together… in love, and happy. This was before you and Amiyah. I never thought that the two of you would be anything serious, but once I saw how happy she made you I figured my vision was a fluke… but now that she's gone, I don't know maybe my vision was more accurate than I thought"

Alice's confession left nothing but a bad taste in his mouth.

 _The book._ It dawned on Edward morosely _. It had to be that wretched book_.

After Amiyah had shown it to him, he tried not to think too much about what he had read in it. Doing so would give him an inexplicable ache between his brows. So, he pushed it to the back of his head, and whenever he would feel it sliver to the forefront of his mind, he would chant forcefully to himself that he was the only one in control of his life.

He wasn't quite sure he wanted to tell Alice, or anyone else about the book yet, so he decided a short spiel about how the future isn't certain would be enough to convince her that there was no way in hell he would start a relationship with Bella.

But fortunately for him, he was saved from having to explain himself by the sound of Bella's truck pulling into their driveway.

"She's here!" Alice squealed excitedly, pushing Edward aside.

She ran to the door before a knock could even sound and engulfed an unsuspecting Bella into warm bear hug.

"You're wearing a dress." Alice stated, her words laced with disappointment. She had a dress picked out for Bella and was hoping that it would be the one she would wear tonight.

"Yeah, Charlie took me shopping yesterday, I look stupid, don't I?" She tucks her hair behind her ear demurely.

"No, you look gorgeous, I'm just upset that I had no hand in your little metamorphosis," She grinned at Bella good naturedly. "Edward," She nudges him eagerly. "Tell her she looks beautiful."

"You look beautiful." He replies uncommittedly.

Her face lights up at his compliment and smiles at him bashfully "Thank you."

"Well, now that we don't have to get you ready, Edward why don't you give Bella a tour?" Alice suggests.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm finishing up down here." Alice says with a forced smile. The two siblings stare one another down, waiting on the other to break

"It's okay," Bella interjects awkwardly. "I need to use your bathroom anyway."

"Of course. Edward will direct you to one, en-route your tour."

Edward restrained the need to roll his eyes, there was no use fighting with Alice.

"Come. It's right upstairs." He motions to Bella who struggles to keep up with his long strides.

She stops him once they've reached the top of the staircase. "Uhm, I don't really need to use the bathroom." She said with a red face, almost as if she were embarrassed by her own humanity. I just… I saw you were getting uncomfortable, I wanted to diffuse the situation."

"I've been uncomfortable all week." He rationalises indifferently.

"Because of school? It was your first day back yesterday... were the voices too much for you?"

The level of insistence Bella put into trying to understand him never failed to unnerve him.

"Here's my room." He said, swiftly diverting her from poking deeper into his life.

"It's big. Very open." She says, taking notice of the minimal furniture and large glass windows.

"Good acoustics?" She asks with a timid smile.

A sense of déjà vu washes over him. Where had he heard that before?

"You don't have a bed. I know you don't sleep, but Alice has one and I just assumed that-"

"Alice and Jasper… have a purpose for a bed, I do not." He says simply.

"Why?" Realisation quickly dawns on her and Edward is glad he doesn't have to explain any further. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise."

"I do. I'm being awkward, which I'm sure is making you feel super awkward." She pulls at the sleeves at her cardigan lightly, blushing furiously.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm unbothered, really." He really was, he imagined puling teeth would be more entertaining than conversating with her right now.

"Is that all your music?" She points to his shelves of cd cases.

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I?" she points to the cd player indicating she wanted to play some music.

"Go ahead."

He watches curiously as she immediately pulls out a CD from his shelf and smiles at the cover. How had she picked a CD so quickly? He had arranged his music in a very specific way, it was strange to see Bella just pick one out like she already knew where it was.

"This is one of my favourites." She points at the Dean Martin album in her hands

"You enjoy 50s music?" He asks her politely.

"Yeah, Music in the fifties was amazing," Bella removed the disk from its case and slid it into Edward's CD player. "Much better than the sixties or seventies… The eighties were bearable."

He looks at Bella oddly. Those were the exact sentiments he had. It was almost as if she had read _his_ mind

He was so lost in his thoughts, that hearing Dean Martin softly crooning to _That's Amore_ startled him out of his reverie.

"Do you want to dance?" Bella asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Bella, I-" He was about to let her down gently when she interjected swiftly.

"Platonically of course." She sent him a genial smile.

"I'm not a very good dancer." He lied perfectly through his teeth.

"Neither am I. We can be terrible dancers together."

He couldn't help but let out a brief snicker at her words, the girl sure was relentless.

She must have mistaken his laughter for genuine amusement. Which made her perk up. A wistful look taking over her gaze.

' _I don't know if I should do this_. _'_ He heard a vaguely familiar voice say faintly. He peered curiously at Bella.

"Did you say something?"

"Uhm, no. But I-" Her voice began to drown out as Edward tried to seek out the voice again.

" _Oh my God. Oh my God Oh my God."_

No.

It couldn't be…Barely sparing Bella another glance he bolts out of his room and down the stairs trying to locate where that voice was coming from.

He paused at the front door, feeling fearful yet hopeful for what he might see on the other side.

Mustering up all the courage he required he swung the open the door and felt his undead heart stutter.

This cant be real. It has to be a dream- a hallucination his mind had conjured up, but not even his own mind could recreate such perfection.

Amiyah stood on his doorstep wearing a very simple outfit- A pair of faded blue jeans and a grey hoodie- with her hair tied up into a loose ponytail. Her eyes had widened when he opened the door, surprise and trepidation evident on her face, but Edward was the one that felt like an anxious teen; breathless and completely vulnerable in front of the love of his life.

"You're back," He hadn't even registered himself speaking.

She smiled at him, almost imperceptibly, and a lump the size of a boulder became lodged in his throat.

She was flawless. Radiant. He couldn't control himself. Instantly he took Amiyah into his arms and pulled her into the embrace he'd been longing to be in for months. Her lips were soft and caressed Edward's into a silken waltz he never wants to end.

He craves for nothing more than her touch, but after remembering her need to breathe he reluctantly releases his lips from hers and moves his head to rest between her neck and shoulder. "I've missed you so much.'' He says heavily.

His breath hitches when he hears her whisper; " I've missed you too."

Suddenly, Amiyah's mind unknowingly projects a scene unto him, one which he had put out of his own mind months ago.

He cringes when he sees the image of Bella's lips locked onto his, from the point of view of his own mate.

He allows her to beat at his chest for a while, figuring he deserved whatever assault Amiyah could throw his way.

"You saw the kiss." He says softly.

"How? –" He stops himself and changes the pace. It meant nothing Amiyah. Trust me." He says with conviction.

"That's hard to do when I saw you giving that heavy breathing bitch CPR lessons." She hisses.

He recoils from her harsh tone. He needed to tread lightly, one wrong word could send it all spiralling out of control.

"She kissed me." He said evenly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course not! She took me by surprise and then Her scent overpowered me. I thought that if I just let it play out, I could gather some restraint and refrain from hurting her. I love you Amiyah, I could never think of betraying you like that."

His hand instinctively reaches out to cusp her face in a move to soothe her warranted malcontent yet irrational fear.

Just the thought of being with anyone else but Amiyah plagued him with an inconsolable antipathy, he needed her to know that she was the only one for him.

.

"So, you don't want to be with her?"

 _No!_ His head shouted, but his mouth defied him perilously.

His hand immediately drops from her face and he releases a heavy sigh. "It's... complicated." His gaze shifts to the ground shamefully.

"What do you mean it's complicated? It's a simple yes or no question."

"While you were gone... a lot happened." He thinks of everything that he and his family went through in the past few weeks, the danger they had been put in and the sacrifices that he had to make. He needed to explain all of it to Amiyah.

Just as he is about to do just that, he sees the expression on Amiyah's face shift to one of pure disbelief. He doesn't need to turn around to see what has brought about the sudden tension in the room.

Bella.

He had almost forgotten about her and he now regrets not telling her to stay put. Maybe that would've prevented all that happened next.

"Edward?'' She walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "Are you coming up?" _Sweet Jesus._

"What the fuck is this?" Amiyah blurts out abrasively, not having any of it.

"Amiyah, you're back." Bella speaks up, visibly ruffled.

''Yeah. But I'll get out of your hair. I can see you two are very busy.'' She says with repressed anger.

 _Great, he had really done it now hadn't he?_

His eyes plead with her to stay but somehow his mouth can't properly formulate the words.

He'd never been at a loss of words before. He feared that whatever he may say would just blow up in his face.

He wanted nothing more than to follow her and to set things straight, but he knew he had to give her time to cool down. He had never seen Amiyah that angry and hurt before, he hated that he was the cause of it.

He had to make things right, no matter what.

 **A/N Yoooo. Sorry this chapter took so long. When I tell you that university has been kicking my ass I am not lying. I've got a test tomorrow then another one next week, then one more after that, but here I am at 3 am updating this just for you, lol if anyone still reads this. Tbh I don't think I'll update in a couple of weeks since exams are coming up, but after that I promise that more chapters will come more frequently.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to comment and vote**


	7. Chapter 6

I awake to the harsh wailing of my morning alarm. With groggy annoyance I roll over and switch it off. I have the urge to just cover my head with my pillow and go back to sleep but something keeps nagging at the back of my mind as i lie here eyes closed.

Whatever. Just ten more minutes.

Have you ever had that feeling of worry even when you are asleep? The worry you had forgotten something or someone important so you just drift restlessly in and out of consciousness never quite able to come to a completed thought? That's what i was going through, swimming through a mental sea of nothingness, until all of a sudden the events of last night hit me like a freight train.

My eyes fly open. And a feeling of dread settles in my stomach as I recall the events of last night.

I immediately remember the ominous gas station. The store turning dark and desolate,like something straight out a horror film. A disembodied voice, scaring the crap out of me and threatening me with my death, and then nothing. It felt like it lasted forever, but in reality it was probably a couple of short minutes. The store returned to normal in the blink of an eye,but there was no chance that I could.

I ran out of the store in a panic. And searched the lot frantically for Paul's truck. I stumbled to it and nearly knocked Paul over in the asked me if I was okay, but my mouth had failed to formulate any words. After taking notice of my shaking hands and crazed stare and immediately drove me home, no questions asked.

I genuinely wish that my memory of last night ended there, but oh no there was more.

Images of a snotty, puffy eyed me flash through my mind and remind of just how pathetic I was acting, granted I had just broken up with my boyfriend, AND a glowing door did just tell me that I was going to die in this town. But Yikes, Paul shouldn't have had to endure all of that.

I shut my eyes to try and block out the assualting images of last night and peel myself out of the Californian king. My groggy shuffle to the bathroom is halted when I unceremoniously trip over a log laying on the floor right next to my bed.

I hear a groan coming from the log and panic ensues.

I do a double take, and it takes me more than a few seconds to register exactly what I'm seeing

Said log is in fact a 6 foot tall Quileute boy wearing jorts, and nothing else I might add, laying facedown on a pile of pillows, lightly snoring.

"Paul," I call his name loud enough to wake him from his stupor.

He grunts in response but his eyes remain closed.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Wha?" He groans, still half asleep but slowly to stirring himself awake.

"Why are you lying on my bedroom floor?" I repeat myself.

He rubs his eyes and pulls himself upright to stare at me blankly.

"You asked me to stay over last night." he says, his voice still husky from sleep

"No I didn't." I scoff purely to protect my own pride, surely i couldn't have been that much of a mess last night.

"Yeah, you did. Remember? I dropped you back home but then you wouldn't stop crying and eating all that ice cream, You mumbled something about men being trash and the upside down? Then you asked if I could stay here with you until the morning."

Is it possible for the ground to just eat me up right now? Please and thank you.

"You know what, it is all coming back to me now." I mumble with a frown.

"God, I'm so embarrassed." I plomp back down onto my bed and throw my head into my hands.

"Hey, dont sweat it. It wasn't all that bad, I for one was entertained with that spoken word rendition of 'I Will Survive' "

I've really gotta lay off sugar.

I lift my head from my hands and see Paul smirking gleefully. "Boy, fight me." I say with a glare.

He chuckles and pulls his shirt back on his torso. "Anyway I should be heading out soon."

"Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Not really. But I'm sure you could use some time by yourself."

Ironically that's the last thing I house is way too big, way too empty for me to be left alone with my pretty morbid thoughts right now.

But I can't force him to stay again. I do however feel the genuine need to thank him for yesterday, and understandably my words don't feel like enough.

"Let me make you breakfast! It'll be my own little way of saying thank you for all that you did for me yesterday."

"I told you Amiyah, it wasn't a big deal." He shakes his head at me diplomatically.

"Don't front Paul, you didn't have to spend your Saturday night looking after a girl you barely know. And well, I really needed the company last night. Come on, let me repay you... Please?"

His resistance seems to crack and he smiles at me placidly. "So, you can cook?"

"I've been living on my own for six months, of course I can cook," I grin widely and start looking for my slippers on the floor.

"Besides breakfast is like the easiest meal to prepare." I say paraphrasing a Tweet I once read.

Turns out whoever wrote that tweet was a filthy liar.

First I attempted making pancakes. I had watched multiple buzzfeed food videos and it seemed easy enough.

Simply put, that was a disaster

After the resulting burnt mush, I try to make some scrambled eggs, unfortunately I couldn't get further than unsuccessfully cracking the egg shells into the egg whites.

I eventually found my saving grace, the perfect breakfast meal, and although the kitchen was a catastrophic mess from my previous attempts, It was all somewhat worth it.

Bone Apple Teeth. I smile crookedly placing down the bowl of Coco puffs in front of Paul, who's been waiting patiently in the lounge for the 'amazing home cooked breakfast' I promised him.

You can never go wrong with coco puffs.

He looks at the bowl, judgement clear from his brown eyes, but humour shining brightly throughout.

"Looks delicious." He grins at me buoyantly, which unconsciously makes a smile form on my own lips.

A rapt knock on the door breaks our mini-moment.

I squint my eyes in confusion. No one knew my new address, except for Elliot and well probably Mr Carter. Could that be them? Maybe they're here to take back. Weirdly enough, elation is not an emotion that courses through me from that thought.

"I'll be right back." I tell Paul and walk cautiously to the front door, pushing away any negative thought that slithers into my mind.

When I swing open the door I'm both relieved yet immensely annoyed to see Bella Swan waiting for me on my porch.

Her hair is looking wind-swept and she's wearing a coat that looks like it could belong to her dad. Most notably, the scowl on her face tells me that she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"What are you doing here?" I all but growl at her.

"Edward asked me to come see you." She mumbles disinterestedly.

I involuntarily kiss my teeth and roll my eyes. Of course.

"How does he know where I live?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." She snaps at me impatiently, and I swear to God this is the most emotion I have seen from Bella from our one year 'friendship'.

"I'm not talking to him right now." I fold my arms across my chest defiantly. "Frankly I don't want to talk to you either."

I was hoping I would be able to keep my feelings in check, but I guess today is not the day.

"How could you Bella? I thought we were friends. Friends do not kiss each other's boyfriends!"

She doesn't even have the decency to look guilty, just mildly perturbed. "I- I couldn't help myself. I know that we're meant to be together. I know about the book."

I blink at her nervously. No way. No fucking way.

"You know about what now?" It feels like balls of cotton have been shoved down my throat making it impossible for me to swallow.

"I found the book. Twilight, at your house when I came to visit, I thought it was cool that the main character had my name, so I took it home, and there were just too many similarities for it to be a coincidence.

Shit shit shit.

"So what is it, some kind of mystical retelling of my life? Are you a witch?"

Deny it. Deny it all!

I start laughing hysterically. "Don't be ridiculous Bella... I'm just a very imaginative person"

So we're going with that then?

"You wrote it?" She doesn't look even the slightest bit convinced.

"Yup." I flip my hair over my shoulder.

"You're Stephanie Meyer." She reiterates unconvinced.

"It's a pseudonym." I choke out.

"You wrote a romance novel about me and your boyfriend." Her eyebrow is perfectly raised as she stares me down as I imagine a prosecutor would stare down a defendant on trial.

"It's a young adult saga," I correct her with vigour. "And I wanted to expand my creative border." I say, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"There's an inscription in the beginning. Dedicating it to her husband and kids."

"Yeah. I've got one of those." I scratch my arm nervously

There a picture of the author attached. You onto look thing like her.

I huff exasperatedly. Now, I could easily give Bella another intricate excuse for that one, like maybe I have a extremely severe combination of reverse Rachel Dolezal syndrome and Benjamin Buttons disease.

But what's the point? Who am I trying to protect? My 'dad'? Fuck his deadbeat ass and the company. The twilight universe? So the real world would be robbed of another sci-fi teen drama, tragic. Edward? He obviously doesn't care about me anymore, and maybe he never did.

'You're wrong' a little voice at the back of my head says, but I wave it off not wanting to hear any of it.

I throw my hands up in surrender and suppress a heavy groan. "Fine you got me. I didn't write that stupid book. Someone else did, I don't know if she's a witch or what. I'm still very new to all of this bullshit.

"But I do know one thing for sure, you and Edward are obviously meant to be together, I'm gone only a couple of months and he already throws himself into your arms… if that's not fate dealing is nasty hand in things then I don't know what it is. I'm sure Edward wont mind explaining everything else to you while y'all lay in a romantic ass meadow and try to work on your tan."

"So Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go ugly cry in my super luxurious shower and find a way to listen to some fucking Mary J Blige."

I see a flicker of pity flash across her face and she begins to speak, her tone a little less confrontational and a bit more subdued.

"Amiyah, Wait- I-"

I don't let her finish, the door is already shut in her face before she can go further.

 **A/N**

 **Okay, in my defense, life has been crazy. But I'm back** **. I'll spare you the promises cause I've said them all before, but an update will be out by Friday. This chapter has been split and the other half needs a few more editing. Its 3am idek if I'm making sense. Please vote and comment if you get the chance? Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
